The Headmaster
by VampireCat
Summary: AU Please read Note! Harry Potter has been asked to become Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to replace the retired Dumbledore.
1. A Visitor And An Offer

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and I am just borrowing the characters for some time.

Note:**  
I am leaving for Australia at the end of the month! Until then I plan to post 6 - 7 chapters. I will stay there for a year and try to go on with this when I am back. This is the story I started at the very beginning, but if you want to see it as a sequel to my story The End do as you please. This is a childrens story, I like to keep this one on a light side.**

Harry Potter has been asked to become Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to replace the retired Dumbledore.  
What will happen when the defender of Voldemort returns to rule the school?

1) **A visitor and an offer**

Since the death of the darkest wizard of all times, Harry Potter had finished his studies to become an Auror. Still living at Grimauld Place Number 12 he couldn't really decide to finally join the Ministry.  
So he had taken the summer off to make up his mind.  
He had lived for years with the fear not to survive the final battle, when it was over he kept himself occupied with learning everything he could so that a man like Voldemort could never harm the wizarding world again.  
But now, after six years of peace and Harry becoming more powerful than the Dark Lord ever had been, he was, well, bored.

Breakfast at Grimauld Place usually was a very quiet affair. Harry and Dobby eating and drinking their coffee.  
Ron and Hermione usually didn't drop by before it was time for dinner, minding their own business at daytime. The two of them were married for three years now. Hermione ran a small shop in Diagon Alley selling all sorts of magical items. Ron was working along with his father for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts section of the Ministry, though he wasn't really that devoted in Muggle relations as his father was he wasn't that unhappy with his position either, these days it was not a shame anymore to work for this part of the Ministry, because of Mr Weasleys and Ron's part in the defeat of the Dark Lord.Harry had become fond of Ginny, though he hasn't asked her out jet.  
When Ginny had finished school, she had started to train to become a teacher and a year ago she had returned to Hogwarts, teaching students hexes and jinxes in Defence against the Dark Arts being even better than Remus Lupin in this subject.  
Lupin himself was running a new Ministry section for the rights of half-humans, being very happy and proud of Harry that nobody could imagine.  
He still lived at Grimauld Place, but as it was full moon he had shut himself in the basement not to get out before he was sane again.

The house hadn't changed a lot, though Harry had finally been able to take that picture of Mrs Black down and replaced it with a live size painting of his godfather that changed from man to dog when Sirius was up to it.

Harry was slightly surprised when the doorbell rang that day to announce an early visitor.  
"Dobby is getting the door, Master must not be disturbed when is eating its breakfast!" said Dobby and was gone before Harry could even look up from his cereal bowl. He had never been able to stop Dobby calling him "Master", though Dobby had improved a lot. He also was not only Harry's friend, but worked with Hermione on S.P.E.W.

"Harry Potter, Sir! Is great wizard Headmaster Dumbledore come to visit!" said the elf when he returned, Dumbledore close behind.

"You do tend to make me flush, Dobby. I am not as great as you think. Good morning, Harry."

"Headmaster, good morning!" Harry got up from his chair to greet the old wizard.

"I think I recall myself asking you to call me Albus once or twice, didn't I?"

"Sure Head..., sorry Albus. I am just used to it. Why don't you sit down? Would you care for some breakfast?"

"Tea would be great, if you please."

"Dobby is making Headmaster lots and lots of tea!" shrieked Dobby in excitement and headed off for the stove.

"May I ask you, what brings you here, Albus?"

"You still come straight to the point, do you?" said Dumbledore with a smile.  
"Well there is something I want to talk about. There are some decisions coming up for me in the not so far future. As I am rather old I should think of retirement."

"What? No!" Harry busted out loud, what scared Dobby who let go of the tea tray.

"Oh, sorry Dobby."  
He repaired the china with a wave of his hand, still concentrating on his former Headmaster.

"Sorry, Albus. But Hogwarts won't be the same without you." said Harry sitting back down.

While Dobby served the tea, Harry had a closer look at Dumbledore who was really looking old and weary. Tired from his duties and the war that lay behind all of them. He, if nobody else deserved a peaceful retirement. Harry smiled, he had just remembered something he had forgotten about. He remembered that first glance he got on Dumbledore on his very first trip on the school train when he and Ron opened chocolate frogs.

"That was the reason I came here. The only person I know who would be able to run the school the way I did is, well, you Harry." Dumbledore said calmly looking up from his cup, straight at Harry.

"Me? But what about Professor McGonagall? She deserves this position and there are many others who will be able to run the school properly, what about Snape?"

"Professor Snape, Harry! I never thought you would suggest him." Dumbledore's smile grew wider.

"Well, times change. Imagine him as a Potions teacher. He would make my life hell as he did when I was a student. He would never take orders from me. And for me, I am not sure if I would be able to deal with a bunch of kids."

"For Minerva, she herself named you and Severus was delighted, as much as he can. He wants you there. He does have a high opinion of you, though he is not always able to show.  
About the students I wouldn't worry, there will be much more to deal with, believe me. Running a school like this and being one of the most powerful wizards in our world is not easy, not at all. And I was thinking that it would be a challenge that could, well, end you boredom."

Harry didn't reply.

"We still have several weeks to go before the new term starts, so you'll have some time to consider."

Dumbledore got up, thanked Dobby and went over to the fireplace, taking some flo powder from the flowerpot on the shelf.

"Please, think about it. I would rest much more comfortable if I knew the school in your hands rather than in the Ministries. The election for a new Minister is not due until next February and Cornelius Fudge is still plotting against everyone he can. By the way, have you read that dreadful article in The Prophet this morning? See you soon, I hope. Office!" he shouted and was gone within the green flames.

**I hope you like this, please review.**

VampireCat


	2. Ministry Misery

**Review Answer:**

**Daniellemalfoy2:I said that it was AU in the summary. And would you please refer from unsing information from the sixth book as there are countries where the book isn't out jet (mine included). It is not fair!**

**2) Ministry misery **

"Article? Dobby where has the paper gone? Dobby?"

"I is ... I is not wanting Master to see it. I is not wanting it at all! It says horrible things. Dobby does not want Master to be upset, because of Dobby and Winky!"

Despite of his fear he reached out to the cookie box and reached the Prophet over to Harry. There was no reason for him to fear Harry, but he was still so used to being punished for his actions. Harry had never punished a house elf not even Kreacher, but Dobby knew Harry could lose his temper on small matters if it got too much.

Harry took the paper and a large sip out of his teacup. He had better not, because what he read made him spit the tea all over the table.

_Ministry declares S.P.E.W. forbidden_

As Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic for the people who still not know) announced today the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare tried to force a decree to allow elf's to carry and use their own wands, wherefore he declared the whole Society forbidden. "It needed to be done in the name of every true witch or wizard." Was everything this paper was able to reveal on his reasons.  
S.P.E.W. was founded by Mrs Hermione Weasley (birth name: Granger) who was one of the defence against You - know - who (the Prophet has been forced to print this name) and the Society has been supported by the honourable Harry Potter (Do I really have to explain who he is?) from the very beginning.  
By the time of print there was no statement from Mrs Weasley, because the reporters haven't returned jet.  
As The Prophet points out, this is not the way for Fudge to get re-elected.

Gromur for The Daily Prophet (Elf himself)

"Dobby! I'll be off to Diagon Alley. Don't expect me back till tomorrow." Said Harry setting the paper on fire leaving a black mark on the table next to the cauldron burn the Weasley-Twins left there ages ago.

"Harry Potter is not doing anything rash, is he? He will not have trouble! Dobby is not worth trouble for Harry Potter."

Harry knelt down to look Dobby in the eyes: „Dobby, you are my friend..."

"Augh...!"

"Stop crying! You are! You would be worth all the trouble, but I promise I won't do anything rash. I am not fifteen anymore, you know? I'll try to get those writers away from Hermione. She will take this very hard."

He left Dobby sobbing in his shirt and took some floo powder for himself heading for Diagon Alley where he tumbled out of a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Due to the early hour it was still nearly empty. Harry was greeted only by the owner of the pub and left for the street right away. He hurried down, not looking to the sides, knowing people staring at him and pointing their fingers. He was even more famous now, than he had been as a student when he was still able to hide his scar and not being recognized by all people. After the fall of Voldemort, Harry's picture had been in the papers all over the wizarding world every single day since. So there was not one who wouldn't know him at first glance.

The shop was open and when he entered it he did not see Hermione but Ron behind the counter.

"Harry, mate! I am glad to see you. Hermione is crying her eyes out since the paper arrived and these reporters were trying to get a statement so I had to offer them some of Gorges Iceland Candies to get rid of them."

"Iceland Candy's?"

"Well, they take you to Iceland in an instant and I didn't give them the Return Nougat." Ron lowered his voice. "She is upstairs, Ginny is with her. You should think she would talk to me, for I am her husband. She just made me open the shop, just in case someone drops by. So go ahead and try, but beware of her hair burn hex."

Ron pointed on the back of his head where some of his hair was all wrinkled and black. Harry smirked at his friend and turned to the narrow staircase.  
He knew his way around the house as he was often a guest within these walls. Hermione and Ron weren't rich and they refused the financial help Harry had offered them. The house reminded him of The Burrow. It was funny shaped and packed, mostly with books.  
When he entered the upstairs living room he found Ginny and Hermione sitting on the sofa. Ginny tried to make Hermione stop crying. As she looked up she saw Harry and smiled shyly.

"Harry, come in, it's good to see you." Said Ginny and Hermione raised her head. She looked horrible.

"D...Did you read it? They just could have said no! Why did they make it illegal?"

"Hermione," Harry said, sitting down next to her, making the couch shriek by the weight of the three of them. "You should know by now that Fudge will do everything to make us feel miserable as long as he still can. Who ever the new Minister is going to be, everyone will be better than him. It's not that long to the votes, you just have to hold on. Things will change, believe me, they always have. Don't you remember?"

"Oh Harry! I don't know what's wrong with me, you are so right! Excuse me!" she said and hurried of to the bathroom.

Ginny looked at him confused. "I tried to tell her the same for two hours now, how did you do this!"

"Cheering Charm, she can't resist. It's almost the only one that works on her. And I didn't want my hair burning." Harry smiled. "How comes that she's so out of her mind? I never saw her react like this, she is mostly the one to stay calm."

"Well, you know," Ginny whispered. "She is pregnant."

"What!" Harry was stunned. "Does Ron know?"

"Not yet. But she better tell him. Mum would use worse hexes than a hair burner when she finds out too late. I tried to make her tell him, but she just listens to you, if to anyone."

They sat there in silence until Hermione returned, still looking perky and sobbing from time to time, but much better.  
They talked about some trivial things and started to prepare some lunch around mealtime. When they sat the table Harry took Hermione aside.

"Listen, Hermione! I am very, very happy for you and Ron. I am also very proud. I do wish you all the best for this child and I am offering you all the help it needs, but you seriously have to tell Ron. I think he was rather disturbed by that hex you put on him."

"I know, I really don't know what happened this morning, I was so angry and he was the first one to be there."

"I think it's the hormone. But I am not an expert for witches becoming babies."

There was a loud crash when Ron entered the kitchen, having bumped his knee on the corner of a bookshelf. "Who is having a baby?" he asked rubbing his knee.

"I am." Hermione whispered.

Ron looked up and for a moment just stared at his wife. Harry had expected him to burst out in some words as he usually would, but he just walked over to Hermione and hugged her tightly, as if he never wanted to release her again.

Ginny and Harry left for the vacant store.

She sat down on a chair while Harry wandered around, taking the one or other item down, surveying it with no real interest and putting it back on the shelf. His best friends were having a baby! Was this the feeling Sirius had when he discovered his parents having him? It was a good feeling; there was no other word for it.  
Holding a Remembrall that strongly reminded him of Neville he turned to face Ginny, aware that she had been watching him all the time.

"Dumbledore came to my place earlier this morning. He wanted me to take his place in Hogwarts when the next term starts." He turned around and put the small ball back just to take a glass of Mandrake seeds down.

After a few moments of silence Ginny asked: "Well, what did you say?"

"I said I would think about it."

"You do know you would be great, do you?" Ginny said, coming over to join him.

"People expect me to be great in everything since I was eleven years old. What if I turn out to be even worse than Phineas Niggelus?"

"You won't, I know it!" said Ginny convincing and then they kissed.

**I hope you enjoy!**

VampireCat


	3. What To Do?

**3) What to do?**

Luna Lovegood joined the discussion in the late afternoon. All of the friends wanted Harry to become the new Headmaster and they had a lot of good reasons. Harry wasn't convinced at all, but the next day he took the train to Hogsmead. He could have just apparated or taken the Floo, but he was longing for the slow trip through the landscape. Since the weather was very bad he just sat there for hours to watch the raindrops sliding of the window.**  
**He was kind of glad that it was still raining when he got off the train, because it gave him the opportunity to stroll through the town wearing his rain cloak and therefore not being recognized by the inhabitants. **  
**When he reached the castle the first ray of sun made its way through the clouds. He knocked on the entrance door.****

"Well, if this isn't the troublemaker?" Mr. Filch opened the wooden door, looking as grumpy as ever accompanied by his red eyed cat.****

Harry didn't reply, slipped through the door and in the entrance hall. Nothing had changed since his last visit something about four years ago.****

"Hallo, Harry! I thought I had heard a knock." Dumbledore was standing up on top of the stairs. Harry didn't belief a bit that Dumbledore had heard him arrive. The Headmaster had other ways to know exactly who was entering the castle. Harry had the superstition that the old man had been waiting for him.**  
**Dumbledore let Harry to his office where he was greeted by all the paintings on the walls of the round room. Fawkes sat on his golden perch next to the desk greeting Harry with his marvellous singing. The talking hat was on top of the highest bookshelf.****

"Albus, I hope you don't take my coming for a yes. I am still struggling with myself, but I was hoping to make up my mind coming here."****

"I am glad that you are so wise to consider it carefully. It would be a very severe change in your live and our worst decisions are made in great haste." He was referring to one of his own faults during the war that nearly had cost Harry's life.****

"Have you talked to your friends jet?"****

"Indeed, we were talking about it just yesterday afternoon and a good bit during the night. Oh, before I forget I am bringing happy news! Hermione is pregnant!"****

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's wonderful! I shall pay her a visit as soon as possible. Is she all right?"****

"Well, that elf thing quite took her down, but she is fine now. She will be delighted to see you."****

Harry spent the afternoon walking around the nearly empty school, checking on all the places he liked best in his schooldays. He even had a look in all the secret passages he had used back then. And slowly, very slowly, as he sat on a windowsill looking over to the Quidditch Pitch the decision was made. He would do it! It was the right thing, it just had to be!****

When Dumbledore returned from his brief visit to Hermione the two of them were discussing the questions that Harry had about the school and his new duties. ****

"There will be two new teachers this year. As professor Flitwick regretfully died last year Professor Wallace will take over Charms."****

Harry remembered the service he had attended for his teacher.****

"And secondly we have found a new herbology teacher at last. I was afraid that I had to give you the responsibility to find a decent teacher, but luckily you won't have to worry about it."****

"I heard you asked Neville?"****

"Yes, but he is still rather shy. Regretfully he declined."****

"Well, he is as happy as he can be, like he is living now. You know he got his parents move over to his place, I look for him once in a while. It is rather tiring for him, but he doesn't want any help."****

"He is very brave. In his own way."****

There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore returned to their conversation.****

"There will be a staff meeting in two weeks, they will have a look on the students records, fill you in with the ones that are resident and talk about the new ones. There are quite a couple of muggle-borns this year. They all have to be visited, everything has to be arranged with their parents and they have to get to Hogwarts save. That is always a lot of work."****

"Wait a moment! There is a teacher coming to fill them in? Why did nobody turn up when it was my turn? I remember that I got my letter a bit... late."****

"I did think at that time that the Dursley's told you. I couldn't imagine how they could have not. Well, as the first letter didn't reach you I was proved wrong. So I had Hagrid come to get you. I kind of knew the Dursleys would be afraid of his appearance and it would be no problem for him to get hold on you. The only thing I hadn't foreseen was that pig tail he gave you cousin."Dumbledore chuckled.****

"You knew?"****

"Of corse I did."****

Harry could have sworn that, as the train started moving late that night he saw a tear tickling down Dumbledore's face.****

Harry had asked Ginny to meet him in a small muggle restaurant this evening. When he arrived there, she was already waiting for him. He could see that she wanted to burst out with questions, but was too polite to do it. So he ignored her eyes and buried his nose into the menu.****

After a few minutes he looked up laughing: "Why don't you just ask?"****

"You git, why don't you tell how it went? You know I am dying to know!"****

The waitress came over and Harry took extremely long to choose his dinner. He even let the waitress tell him all the salad dressings they offered. Ginny was furious and didn't even realize that she actually ordered snails for starters.**  
**When the waitress was gone Ginny was so red in the face that Harry had to grin and before she could fire jinxes at him in the middle of a muggle restaurant he said: "I am going to become Headmaster."****

Ginny seemed to have expected a different answer, because she realized what he was saying when she was already halfway trough telling him that he shouldn't be so stupid to let this opportunity pass.**  
**At last, when the snails arrived she couldn't help to join Harry's laughter.  
****

When Lupin finally came up again, tired, with scratches all over, he was surprised and pleased to hear the news. But he couldn't resist teasing Harry a bit.****

"Oh, you will have lots of fun! Finally you will find out for yourself how much trouble magical students can cause."****

"You know exactly that I never meant to get in those situations." Harry smirked. "In the end I found our adventures great, well until the forth year." Harry's smile froze, when he remembered Cedric dying.****

"Do you know how it works with the Muggle – born?"****

"Actually, I do. It is an awful job, you should give it to someone you don't like. I know, don't say a word, that's not your style so you'll have to find out yourself. The trickiest thing is to decide how you start. If there is a person like your uncle for instance, poor kid, there is not much to do with convincing, you have to use threads more likely. In some families it is good to just apperate inside the living room, while they're watching TV. Others are in a better mood, when you knock Muggle-style. You have to find a way that they can understand. Most of them are worried. They often know that there is something strange going on with their kids, but they will not trust them to a total stranger telling them their kid is a wizard or a witch."****

"So how will I know how the parents are?"****

"Gracious, Harry! You were an Auror! Just go and spy on them for a while. You will usually find out in no time." Remus got up to put away his dishes. "I heard you have been out with Ginny. Is there anything I should know?"****

"Remus, you won't tell me how much is between you and Tonks. Why would I tell you about me and Ginny?"****

"There is nothing I can tell you!" shouted Remus. "There can never be anything, it would not be right." Remus did not look at Harry, but he could see the sadness in his eyes anyway.****

"You know my opinion about it and Tonks thinks the same. She loves you and it doesn't matter for her that you are what you are." They had been over this several times and it had always ended in a fight. This time Harry was not going to give up that easy. He wanted to see his friends happy, all of them. Especially now that he wouldn't have that much time for them anymore.****

"I am dangerous at times Harry! I could have killed you and your friends in your third year and it would have been the destruction of our world!" Remus couldn't sit still anymore. He got up to pace the kitchen. Harry had to be very careful how to set his words.****

"You love Tonks." He said very calm. "You don't want to hurt her, but you do every time you turn her down. When she looks at you I can feel her despair." Remus stood thunderstruck. He knew Harry could sense the emotions from people around him, but it never occurred to him that it meant him or Tonks. There was silence for a while and Harry knew he would spoil everything when he said another word. ****

Slowly Remus came over, facing Harry with horror in his eyes. "You can tell, how she feels, looking at me?"****

Harry nodded. He knew what would come next, it was something he never wanted Lupin to know, but it was the only way he could go on.****

"Can you..., can you feel when I..., when I transform?" Remus was only whispering now. ****

"I do." Harry couldn't look at him anymore, the pain he sensed every month was back, clenching his chest, ripping it apart. And as he did every month he fought this with the one thing that would work against it, thinking on how much love he had for his friend and suddenly he was feeling better. ****

"I am so sorry, Harry. I should not be near you, when it is time for the moon."****

"You mustn't. It is not your fault and I would feel it wherever you are. There is no running away, you see."****

Remus looked at Harry and couldn't help noticing how much that boy had grown up. He had had a horrible childhood and had faced death already in an age where other youngsters start living. He looked so much like his father, but he was much more mature.****

"I am sorry, it should be me giving you advices and a shoulder, not the other way around."****

"You did a great job, when I was dealing with Sirius' death. I couldn't have done it without you."****

"Partly I did it for myself, too. I needed you to shout at me, to rage. Otherwise I think I'd died myself that summer."****

They talked long, while Harry was packing his belongings. He left Remus in charge of the house at Grimauld Place. He would be the keeper of headquarters for the Order from now on. The Order still existed though there were no emergency meetings anymore. They got together once in a while, but mostly they would just visit when they were up to. Harry had found it safer though to keep the house secret. One never knows.****

When he returned to Hogwarts a few days later, Dumbledore had already cleared out the office so, except from the headmaster's pictures, the sorting hat and the Gryffindor sword it was empty. There also was a new painting, Albus Dumbledore smiling when Harry looked at him.****

Harry started out to put his books in the shelf, but when he was done, not even a quarter of the space was filled. He sighed and went on. When he was finished with the office, he went up the stairs to his private rooms. He had purchased some furniture in Diagon Alley. They had already arrived so he only had to unpack. It took him a while to figure out which spots were best for all the pictures of his parents and friends and, of course, Sirius. ****

When he looked at the painting of his godfather he got himself frightened as he saw Dumbledore in it, too. That was before he realized that if there was a painting up here, the painted self of Dumbledore would be able to move to this room and so could all the others. Harry wasn't sure if he liked that, but for now he did, because Dumbledore reminded him, not to be late for the staff meeting.****

When he entered the great hall all of the teachers were already gathered around the staff table. Professor McGonagall came to greet him first.****

"I am so glad that you decided to join us, Mr. Potter!" She did not take his hand, but hugged him tightly. Over her shoulder he saw the other teachers, all except Snape smiling and Hagrid wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye. Ginny was diving under the table and Harry was sure she did it to hide a giggle breakout. After saying hallo to everyone they sat down and Professor Snape took over.****

"With your permission, Po... Headmaster, I think we should start first with the problems we're facing this year. There is a huge amount of muggle – borns attending the first year this time. As the new teachers will not arrive until term starts, we will need someone to take over the students families that would have been the duty of the Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall..."****

"I am not dead, jet! I will not have anyone take over my chores, Severus!" bellowed Professor McGonagall. Snape ignored her, what made her even angrier.****

"I think I can take over half of them, but what about the others?"****

"I'll take care of them." Harry said, and all the teachers turned to face him. "But I also think that Professor McGonagall can still handle her part."****

"Headmaster, I don't think it is appropriate to your new position. I thought more of Miss Weasley."****

Ginny snorted in disgust: "You know perfectly well that I am from an all wizard family! I'd make a fool out of myself, nobody would want someone teach their children if she is not even able to use a fellitone!"****

"Telephone, Ginny." Harry corrected. "Actually, I was kind of looking forward doing it myself, this first time anyway. So that's settled. Next!"****

Harry spend the whole rest of the day in discussions about lesson plans, student records, rules and other stuff he had never thought he would have to deal with.****

Exhausted he fell asleep that night and didn't even realize that he still had his glasses on.


	4. Bad News And Letters

**4)** **Bad news and letters**

In the morning he was sitting in his office going through papers, when the green flames in the fireplace announced someone coming by flo. The next moment Mr. Weasley stumbled out of the fireplace. Dressed only slightly better than back in the days of Harry's youth.****

"Hallo, Harry! I have a real important thing to tell you, can we talk somewhere freely?" He was pointing at the paintings. ****

"Sure Mr. Weasley, come upstairs." He said and they went.****

Harry said to his godfather's paintig: "Sirius, would you be so kind and keep everyone out of your picture?" Sirius smiled and turned into his dog shape what would scare all the others out.****

"Harry, Kingsley overheard something today. The problem is he didn't hear all of it and he couldn't get any names so it might as well be all rubbish."****

Kingsley Shacklebold was still a spy for the order, still pretending to dislike the Weasleys and growing fat from Molly Weasleys cooking.****

"Go on, then." He offered his guest a seat.****

"Thanks, I'll have to return to work soon, Ron is covering for me, and I think he told somebody that I was busy with a biting bagel. Anyway, Kingsley heard that one of the new teachers is supposed to be from the Ministry."****

"What! The Ministry is trying to interfere, again! Hasn't Fudge learned a thing?" Harry was angry. The last person the Ministry had sent to teach in Hogwarts had tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on him. If it hadn't been for Hermione... .****

"Fudge was always trying to save himself. When Dumbledore was Headmaster he was afraid that people would realize what a scum he is and now that they do know he wants something against you to stop your influence on the people. He wants to get elected again, you know."****

"I AM NOT TELLING ANYONE WHO TO VOTE FOR! I AM NOT INFLUENCING ANYONE!" Harry didn't mean to shout at his best friends father, but Arthur Weasley was used to burst outs like this having seven children and a very resolute wife. Also he knew Harry too well to take the shouting personal.****

"I know you don't. But you are still The Boy who lived. And they all know you dislike Fudge and they all know why."****

Harry had calmed down a bit. "Thank you for warning me, I'll have to think about it."****

"Tell Ginny that her mother is expecting a decent length letter any time soon or she will send a howler. Imagine a teacher getting a howler in front of the whole school." He chuckled and went downstairs to head for work.****

Harry sat on the sofa, and looked at Sirius' portrait. His godfather just changed back and looked at Harry a little concerned. "Don't look at me like this, Sirius! I'll manage somehow."****

He went to his office and called for Professor Snape. While he waited, he thought how weird it was that beside Professor McGonagall, Ginny and Hagrid, of corse, Snape was the one to be trusted. The door opened and the grumpy looking Potions teacher appeared. Harry went upstairs and told him what he had just heard. ****

"I was not here, when the Headmaster had them over for the interview. They both have good records, especially that Herbology teacher, but I know neither."****

"Do we have old school records?"****

"If you had read their files throughoutly you would have stumbled across that tiny bit of information that none of them attended Hogwarts."****

"Don't give me that kind of talk, Severus. You know I have a lot to do and stupid files are not my preferred bed lecture!" Harry looked his former teacher directly in the eyes. Snape avoided his view.****

"What is wrong with you? I thought we settled that? We are even! Do you remember? No hatred, at least not in private!" ****

Snape did not answer for a while, struggling with himself. Harry was not able to make out what Snape was hiding.****

Harry didn't want to wait any longer and he did not want his time wasted like this. He already was behind schedule this morning.****

"So, are you going to tell me where they went to school?"****

Snape turned to his usual straight face. "Ormand Nox went to Durmstrang and Gregor Wallace to a small wizarding school in Sweden."****

"Well, that won't help at all. I should be going now, I have to deliver some letters I guess."****

He turned to go, but stopped before leaving the office. "If there is anything you want to tell me, you usually will know how to find me." And he left through the fireplace.****

Harry stumbled out again in a wizard's pub somewhere in London. Coughing he realized that the pub was full of people staring at him. Harry didn't like to do it, but he disapperated just to the front of the house he was heading for, leaving a bunch of wizards and witches to discuss if he had really been there or not.****

Harry had disguised himself with his invisibility cloak he could have done without it, but this way was much more convenient. Melinda Purr's file had just said that her mother had raised her alone and had a small shop in outer London. But this shop was not what Harry had expected. Not at all. It was more looking like a wizards shop than anything else. Harry looked through the dirty window and saw stones, moon charts, dusty tarot cards and all stuff muggles think that are magical (and really are mostly). Harry apparated inside. This place was really weird. Harry heard someone moving in the back. A woman maybe in her thirties appeared with a huge load of books in her arms. She nearly dropped them by tripping over a chair, but Harry prevented her from falling, getting visible and lent her a hand.****

She was truly shocked and looked at him like a ghost.****

"Excuse me, madam, I usually don't drop in like this, but I did not want you to get hurt." Harry took the books out of the shaking hands and forced her to sit down on the chair she just fell over.****

"How did you do this?" The woman still stared at him.****

"I apparated."****

"Appa..., what?"****

"Apparated, that's how wizards move around, well at least if they are able to, some never learn."****

"Wizards? So it is true?"****

Harry was a little confused, did that woman know something about the wizarding world or did she just think she was?****

"What do you think is true, Mrs. Purr?"****

"When I was pregnant, I had a dream, a dream about a completely other world, were people do magic even when they brush their teeth."****

Was that woman a seer or had it been the magic child in her that made her have that dream, Harry wasn't sure. ****

"Well it is kind of that way, but no decent wizard would clean his teeth with magic. Some young ones would, though." Harry smiled when he remembered Ron vanishing all his teeth instead of cleaning them. ****

"This is not a dream, right.

"No, it isn't. I actually came to talk with you about your daughter."****

"Melinda? What about her?"****

There were loud steps approaching as an eleven year old girl took two steps at a time jumping down a staircase.****

"Hey, mom I wanted to... . Oh sorry! I did not hear the bell ring!" The girl was skinny, had brown eyes, brown hair and a really cute smile.****

"The bell did not ring my dear. This man just appa...something in here."****

"Apparated. My name is Harry Potter and I am here to deliver a letter for the young lady here." ****

He got the brown envelope out of his pocket and reached it over to the girl.****

"You could have just sent it by mail, sir." Melinda said. Eager to open it, but not daring in front of the stranger.****

"I didn't think that you would be used to owl post. But when I look around, it might not have bothered you at all. Well, open it then, it doesn't bite." Harry encouraged her.****

"Owl... " Started Mrs Purr and Melinda finished "Post?"****

Harry grinned at both of them and finally Melinda couldn't wait any longer and ripped the envelope open.****

She read aloud: "Dear Miss Purr, we are pleased to inform you, that you were accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry... Mom!"****

"Are you telling me, that my girl is a witch? A real one?" Mrs Purr finally got her voice back. ****

"I am pretty sure about it."****

"But how?"****

"It's natural. They are born. Muggles can have magic children and wizards sometimes have Muggle children, though they are called Squibs and are very rare. There are quite a few muggle-borns though."****

"What does it mean, Muggle?"****

"It's the word wizards use for non-magic people."****

"Mom! I heard that man that always orders the moon charts say that word once!"****

"Did you? What is his name?" Harry was surprised, he didn't know a lot of wizards going into muggle-shops.****

"Thomas, I think."****

"Thomas, Dean Thomas?"****

"Guess so."****

"Mom! You went out with him a couple of times, you know his name! So, Mr Potter, you know Mr. Thomas, how is he? Would he be a good Dad for me?"****

"Melinda!"****

"Well, Melinda. Dean and I went to school together, you know. We weren't close friends, but there was a war with a dark wizard and Dean was on the right side, he was always nice. I couldn't tell you if he was a Dad for you. I don't know him that much, but I guess he would be all right. I just got the idea, that Dean could take you shopping for your school supplies and show you and your mother around Diagon Alley, I will talk to him, if that's okay with you?" Harry looked from the child over to her mother who was still confused. He decided that this was enough for today and got up ready to apparate.****

"I guess I'll send you a note, so don't be surprised when there is an owl tapping on your window, it is just delivering mail. Miss Purr, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then." And with a wave of his cloak he was gone.**  
**


	5. Somehow Familiar

**5) Somehow familiar **

Next on the list was a boy who just had his eleventh birthday that day. Harry was sure to drop in a party and had decided he would first have a look and make himself visible when the party was over. He walked through a quiet suburban street, looking here and there to read the signs. Everything here was reminding him of Privet Drive, the well kept lawns, the sounds, the people staring at him as though he was an intruder.  
The boy he was supposed to visit was called David Green, living at his uncle's house, because his parents were dead.  
Harry smiled as he thought that there was no way there was anyone as cruel as the Dursleys. But he was proven wrong.

As he apperated inside the house it was all quiet except the television playing in the living room. Harry peeked around the corner to see a boy and two grown ups sitting on the sofa, all of them more than fat and steadily eating.

"You know where that boy is hiding, Greg?" the man asked.

"Nope, he is probably in his room doing crazy stuff like always." Said their son and the mother took in a breath and shouted so loud that Harry jumped: "COME DOWN HERE IN AN INSTANT IT IS ALREADY TIME FOR DINNER AND DON'T YOU BURN A THING!"

There was a door opening upstairs and a skinny, small boy came down. He had red hair and was constantly looking at his much too big shoes.

"Sure, Aunt Fiona." He muffled and turned to enter the kitchen. Harry went after him. Feeling very sorry for that boy knowing exactly how it felt to be treated like dirt. He had to find out how to help him getting out and not to have to return again. He did remember his holidays, alone at the Dursleys, how he had hated it.

First of all he had to get him out. So Harry apperated outside the front door, changed into some decent muggle-clothes and stuffed the invisibility cloak in a black briefcase.

He rang the doorbell.

"GET THE DOOR!" He heard. Then footsteps and the door opened a crack and David was peeking out.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Good afternoon. I was thinking if I could talk to Mr. and Mrs. Fleming?"

"If you want to sell them something, they don't like travelling salesman. I am sorry." He closed the door and turned around.

"WHO WAS IT!" his uncle yelled.

"Oh, just..." he stopped dead with his mouth still open as Harry appeared out of thin air in front of him.

There was a rustle and the fat man entered the hall followed by his wife. "Didn't I tell you not to let strangers in the house? And shut your mouth, boy before you catch flies!" he shouted. Before he could go on Harry said.

"He didn't, Sir. David knows me quite well, I was a friend of his parents." Harry hoped David would take on that story. There was a sharp intake of breath, one behind Harry coming from the boy and one of the man in front of him. It was hard for Harry to keep smiling, remembering how he had been treated, but right now it was time to stay calm.

"They are dead, so what do you want!"

"Well, I was hoping to have a quick chat with David as I still have some belongings of his parents in my custody and some money I owed them."

Money always works on people like this, so it did now. Mr. Fleming's eyes widened and he was a little taken aback for a moment.

"How much..." he started, but his wife kicked him against the leg. He cleared his throat and started again. "How much time will you need?"

"Well I thought about a little stroll through the neighbourhood. Maybe an hour, but he'll be back before dawn." He turned to David. "Only if it's all right with you."

David just nodded, staring at him.

"Sure he will! Just give me a minute to talk to him, you can wait outside."

That was rude, but Harry tried to look as though he hadn't realized it and went out giving David a hidden thumps up.

Harry hadn't shut the door the moment David's Uncle started giving the boy instructions. Harry pulled out a flesh coloured string and wiggled it in the gap under the door, then he inserted the other end in his ear.

"... you are going to behave properly! Your parents left us nothing, but you. There should be some reward. And none of your funny stuff, did you hear me?"

"Yes, Uncle Garry." When Harry heard the footsteps he pulled out the Extendible Ear and let it vanish, he took some steps from the door so nobody would think that he had been listening.

When David came out they walked a short distance to be safe from the Flemings view. Than David asked: "You are no friend of my parents, who are you?"

"No, sorry David. I have never met your parents, but I had to make up a cover story so that I could talk to you in private. You will have to tell me their names though. I might need them later on."

"What for?"

"Well, David. It is hard to explain. I don't really know how to begin."

"How did you get in the house?"

Harry chuckled. "I am a wizard and so are you."

David stopped walking; Harry went on heading for the swings on the empty playground. The boy joined him soon, sitting on the swing next to him and rocking slightly as his feet drew pictures in the sand beneath.

Harry waited.

"This is weird." Said the boy and looked at the kind man sitting there, watching the sky with his green eyes. His hair was black and all messy and there was a thin scar, barely to be seen shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

As though he read his mind he said: "I got the scar when I was a year old. My parents were killed, I survived. It was an attack by a dark wizard. I was left at my uncle and aunt. They were as nice as your relatives over there. Oh, I forgot. Happy birthday. I hope you'll forgive me that I didn't bring a present, I was not expecting this. I thought you were sitting in a pile of presents not needing any more. I will make it up, I promise."

"You mustn't. You took me out, that's enough. But why did you come anyway and am I really a ... a wizard?" David looked at him with his round eyes longing for his answer.

"Did you ever let something happen, that you couldn't explain? Have you ever annoyed your relatives doing stuff they thought weird?"

First David's face was blank, and then he smiled broadly and so did Harry remembering setting a snake on his cousin.

"On my eleventh birthday I got a letter like this." He pulled it out his pocket and reached it over.

David opened the letter trembling. Then reading it with his lips moving silently as fast a he could.

"Sir, does it mean..."

"You are to leave your relatives on September the first."

David's eyes began to fill with tears and out of a sudden he sprang of his seat and hugged Harry. Harry stroked the boys head. "I still have to figure out how to manage, but I promise you will never have to come back here.  
Tomorrow I will take you to a place where we get your school supplies. And then you just have to hold on another two weeks."

"Sir, why can't I come with you right away? They wouldn't care."

"Yes, but even in the wizard world this would be considered kidnapping. I think I know a good story I'll tell your uncle. They will be happy and you will be, too. I know you have lots of questions, but we'll have time for that tomorrow. Now we should head back it is getting dark and I promised not to stay out with you until dawn."

Harry smirked and got up. David followed: "But, I don't have any money. How am I to buy all those books, and a wand?" David was shaken with fear.

"Don't worry, there is a certain amount of money that is used to supply students in situations like this." Harry said and promised to himself to create such a fund as soon as he was back to Hogwarts.

Before they turned the street corner, David ran up to him again. He had been walking a little behind, deep in thoughts and probably dreading to return to the house.

"My parents were called Daisy and Jim Green. They died in a car crash when I was seven."

"Thanks. I'll have to be a little different in there, David. Don't take it personal, but they probably won't let you go if they think you are going to be happy. Just stick to the story."

They reached the house and the door swung open almost immediately. Mr. Fleming probably wearing his best suite and the entire house was clean.

"Mr..., sorry I didn't get your name."

"Potter, Harry Potter. I am sorry to have to take some more of your time this evening, but I would like to discuss the boy's future with you." Harry tried to make his voice sound official.  
He was taken into the living room were the television was turned off now. Harry was sure that he heard a rustle at the door to the kitchen. Probably David's cousin trying to catch up what was going on.

"I was given that money by your deceased sister and I did not return it, before they died. Recently I came about a fair amount of money and I did not want to be in the dept of anyone, not even of dead friends."

"Right you are, Sir." Said Mrs. Fleming and Harry thought he would get sick when he smiled at her.

"So as you cared for him for all these years part of the money will belong to you. The other I'll use to sent the boy, with your permission, to a private school were he will learn manners and he will be there all year. I'll take him on holidays to have a close view on his progress. So you will not have to bother ever again. I'll make sure though that you will receive proper letters on his whereabouts if you wish."

Mr. and Mrs. Fleming looked at each other just for one moment. And then they looked at their nephew who was really playing his roll well, looking at the adults with fear.

"Letters won't be necessary, where do I have to sign?"

Harry took his briefcase on his knees and opened it. As David stood next to him he could look in it without his relatives seeing. Harry closed his eyes shortly and summoned an appropriate form. It appeared inside in an instant. He took it out and asked for a pencil, because he could only remember the spell for feather quills and just in time he realized that it would have looked very odd.

David's uncle and aunt signed fast.

"That's settled then. I am staying in a hotel tonight and will be here by ten to get him to buy his school supplies. The term starts at September the first and then you will be rid of him for good. You will also get your money on that date." Harry got up, pretended to ignore David, shook hands with his aunt and uncle and took off. When he turned around after he walked adistance he saw David looking after him from an upstairs window. He didn't dare to wave, but apperated to the pub, just to let David know that he hadn't been dreaming.

The pub was even more crowded as Harry appeared. He was even able to smile at some of the people before taking the flo to his office.

"You are late, Harry!" Ginny was sitting on his couch when he entered his room. "What's wrong?"

Harry was absolutely exhausted and just sitting down next to her first not talking at all.

"They just sold him to me."

"Who?"

"David Greene."

"That boy you were supposed to inform?"

Harry nodded. Than told her everything. He cried and then fell asleep in Ginny's arms.


	6. Visiting Diagon Alley

**6) Visiting Diagon Alley**

Harry rang the doorbell at exactly ten o'clock. He tried to keep the conversation with the Flemings short because he wasn't sure if he could handle to stay calm. David had been dressed into the best of his worn out clothes and as the door closed behind them they both signed. ****

"Where are we supposed to get all the stuff I need? I've never seen a shop that sold wands."****

"Well, the places where wizards live are hidden by magic. It would take too long to walk there and I rather not let you travel by Floo on your first day. It is a rather sickening way of travelling and I still prefer to take the underground, when travelling around London. Plus I also wanted to visit a Muggle shop to buy some decent clothes. It would look suspicious if we came back without anything."****

"Floo? Muggle?" ****

"Muggles are non magic people and Floo is a way of travelling by fire."****

David had a lot of questions and after a while Harry asked himself if he had been that way when he had entered the magical world. The whole trip on the train he tried to answer all his student's questions properly.****

In Muggle London they bought some clothes and David was kind of surprised how nice they looked on him. When they entered the Leaky Cauldron all of the conversations stopped and people were staring at Harry. David tried to hide behind him. Tom the ancient barkeeper greeted them friendly and offered them a private room for lunch.****

When they seated themselves he gave them a huge amount of Harry's favourite food.****

"Why were they all looking at you that way?" asked David. "At first I thought they were staring at me seeing that I don't know a single spell."****

"I don't think they realised you there, David. I don't like it either. When I was younger I did something, they considered great. I did not like to do it and I wish there had been a better solution. It is long over now, but I can still not go out without being stared at."****

David opened his mouth as though he wanted to keep on asking, but he stopped himself by shoving in some mince pie.****

The young boy was thrilled when he saw Diagon Alley. It was crowded like always and it was hard to get through. They had already been shopping for a while and there was only the wand left to get as Harry heard a familiar voice calling for him.****

"Harry, Harry over here!" Molly Weasley pushed her way through the crowd; she seemed to be very concerned.****

"I am so glad to see you! I was just looking for some beetle eyes in the apothecary and when I got out they were gone! He promised me not to stroll of! What if they landed in Knockturn Alley? Oh, if something happens to them it is my fault!"****

"Molly, calm down! What are you talking about? Who wandered of?" Harry was sure there was no Weasley attending Hogwarts this year. Fred and Gorge's children were still too young and Charlie's daughter Francine also had another two years before starting Hogwarts education.****

"Our neighbours, the McCarty's asked me to take their son and a muggle born boy from town here to buy their school stuff. They couldn't come, because their older daughter is going to get married soon. And now they are gone! They are worse than Fred and Gorge and that muggle born Robin is getting almost as much in trouble as you did. I am so worried."****

"All right Molly I will go and look for them. Do me a favour and walk Mr. Green here to Ollivanders, he needs to get his wand. I'll meet you two at Hermione's when I found them." He turned to David: "David, this is Molly Weasley. She is my best friend's mother and she will take good care of you."****

Mrs. Weasley laid her arm over the boys shoulder and shoved him through the crowd into the next shop. Harry turned to Knockturn Alley.****

The wizarding world had not gotten rid of every foe and all the dark creatures after the war ended. How could they? There were even a few Death Eaters out there, some hidden and some in the open. Everyone knew they were Voldemorts followers, but there was no prove. Harry made himself invisible and had a look around. The streets were dirty and the houses so close that no direct sunlight was coming all the way through to the ground. As it was the early afternoon it was even darker.**  
**He had to be very careful not to bump into people and he also had to avoid vampires, because even though he was invisible they could smell his blood. **  
**Harry did not have to go far. When he turned into an unnamed dead end he saw two boys surrounded by a bunch of dark looking people. Harry got closer to listen. The taller one of the boys stood in front of the other.****

A cloaked man addressed the boys: "What are you searching down here, boys? You don't want to get lost, do you? If you follow me I will take you somewhere safe."**  
**And he took a step towards the boys.****

"I don't think so, Sir!" The tall boy said. "We will just go back… ."****

"Go, back? No! You are here and you stay here. It is your own fault you went here and you will have to live with the consequences!"****

Harry could see that this evil person was scaring the boys to death especially the small one whom he thought to be the Muggle born Robin. He took off the invisibly cloak and stepped closer.****

"I think you better stop this Mister, you don't want the Aurors to show up and get you."****

The man turned around to face Harry. To mention the Aurors was a thread that usually was followed by a duel, but the man held himself just in time. When he realized who was standing in front of him his eyes grew wide and he was shaken with fear. Harry turned to the boys. ****

"You two, get out to Diagon Alley and wait for me there. Hurry!" He shouted when they did not move. They took of.****

"Mr. Potter, I…" ****

"Don't say a word, if I ever hear something about you again you'll wish you've never been born." He turned around leaving the inhabitants of Knockturn Alley behind. He was thinking to ask Mr. Weasley for a raid just to make sure that there weren't some kids hidden somewhere in the shabby houses.****

The boys were waiting for him. He rushed past them. "Follow me!" ****

He heard the boys whispering behind him.****

"Do you think we can trust him?"****

"Sure! Don't you know who that is? It's Harry Potter!"****

"Who?"****

They were in front of Hermione's shop. ****

"Listen boys! You probably think it was cool down there, but you scared Mrs. Weasley. She is a really nice person and she did not deserve this. I want you two to be really nice to her, you understood? What are your names?"****

"Yes Mr. Potter, Sir. I am really sorry, but my brother told me Knockturn Alley was the last place for adventures."****

"Your brother?"****

"Yes, his name is Charles he is in 7th grade in Hogwarts. My name is Andrew McCarty." To Harry's surprise it was the small boy who spoke. "And this is my friend Robin White. We live in the same town."****

"Well, I don't blame you. When I was your age I thought going to Knockturn Alley cool, too. But you will find that there are a lot of adventures to face in Hogwarts."****

"My brother said it was rather dull."****

"Well, I'll have a chat with him. Maybe he just wanted to get you in trouble. What house is he in?"****

"Slytherin."****

"He definitely wanted to get you in trouble. So in you go." He opened the door and as soon as the bell rang Molly Weasley started one of her goes at the boys, dragging them upstairs, probably to prepare some food. Hermione was busy with some costumers and Ginny filled a shelf with boxes of flo powder.****

"Good you found them. Were they in danger?"****

"Well they could have handled it, I think. Especially that Robin is not easy to scare. Where is David?"****

"Upstairs. He is nice. But he asks so many questions."****

"He will soon have a friend he can talk to."****

"Where do you think to put him on holidays? You can't keep him with you. You are his headmaster!"****

"I know. I thought of your mom."****

"What? When I'll be at home there would be a student running around, no way!"****

"Well, I thought you might want to spend your holidays with your headmaster?"****

"Oh, is this a thread?" They laughed and Harry kissed Ginny on her forehead. Hermione watched them from a distance and smiled.****

The shop closed in the early afternoon and they all went upstairs for dinner. The kitchen was rather crowded, but that way Mrs. Weasley liked it best. The tree boys were comparing their wands.****

"So, you found a decent wand, David?" Harry asked while he sat down.****

"Yes, Sir. Eight an a half inches, maple with crushed dragon scale. Do you think it is a good one? I thought I would never find the right wand, this Mr. Ollivander made me nervous."****

Harry laughed. "Yes, he is creepy. I went through his whole stock before we found mine."****

"Really? You never told me." Hermione said.****

"I didn't? Well, I think at that time I didn't want everyone to know that my wand was the brother to Voldemorts."****

All except the two Muggle born dropped whatever they were holding. ****

"Who?" asked David breaking the silence.****

Since nobody else answered him Harry sighted. "Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle by his real name was a powerful dark wizard. He and his followers tried to take over the wizarding world and I am sure the Muggle world, too. They killed a great number of people, but were defeated in the end. Where is Arthur by the way Molly, I thought he would join us?" Harry wanted desperately to end this conversation. ****

Molly Weasley cleared her throat picking up her fork and said: "He flooed before and said he was going to be late. Someone smuggled a flying carpet in and was seen over Bath. Arthur wants to make sure they don't have more hexed Muggle stuff. Oh, there he comes!"****

The fire had suddenly turned green and out stumbled Mr. Weasley. His wife summoned an extra chair and he placed himself next to David. They were introduced and because the boys had already eaten they were sent downstairs to play.****

"So Harry, have you found out something about the new teachers jet?" ****

Harry had to explain the situation and there was uproar. Especially Hermione was angry. But it was nothing against the go Mrs. Weasley had at him for not telling them about the wand.****

In the meantime the three boys were sitting in the shop.****

"Can somebody explain what that was about?" asked David.****

"Sorry, I am Muggle born, too. Andrew?"

"Well, You-know-who was really bad…."****

"Who?" asked Robin and David.****

"You don't say his name."****

"You mean that Voldemort person? Mr. Potter was calling him this." David said.****

"Well, Harry Potter is next to Albus Dumbledore the most powerful wizard known. He can call him as he wants to, but most people are still scared." Andrew shivered by the thought alone.****

"I am not frightened by a name, is he in prison?" Robin wanted to know.****

"In prison? You can't put someone that powerful into a prison. He is dead. There was a great war six years ago and Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who in the end."****

"What?" David's mouth stood wide open and Robin looked like he heard some madman talking.****

"That's the story. There is more to it, but that's the main outline. I am surely proud we got rescued by him out of Knockturn Alley. Most people doesn't get to see him at all, he lives pretty secluded. As far as I know he only talks to people very close to him. He was with you today, David. What brought you together?"****

David wasn't comfortable jet to tell his story so he just said: "He told me about being a wizard and he took me to get my school supplies."****

Andrew was thinking about that and the boys went silent for a moment. David went around the shelves, the same way Harry had done a few weeks ago and nearly dropped a glass of stardust when Andrew shouted suddenly: "I got it! Maybe Mr. Potter is going to teach this year. That would be great, imagine him teaching us Defence against the Dark Arts! We would really learn a lot." Andrew went on talking. Most of it did not make sense to Robin and David, but they listened closely. ****

It was already dark outside when they actually said goodbye. Robin and Andrew went home by flo and so did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and David walked back to the Muggle street. David had been thinking all the way to the station and now had the confidence to ask: "Mr. Potter, Andrew told us that you… that you killed that Lord Voldemort, is that true?"****

"I am not proud of it, David. But yes."****

David was searching for the right words: "Was that the one that killed your parents?"****

"You are a clever boy."****

"Was it… revenge?"****

"No. There were a couple of tries to get him alive, but he always disappeared leaving dead behind. It had to end and I was the only one powerful enough." The boy was looking at him with his big round eyes.****

"Have you been thinking about your parents?"****

"Yes. When they died I wanted to kill that drunken bastard… sorry, I mean that man who drove the other car." David was looking at his shoes.****

"I understand very well, David. There where times when I wanted to do it out of revenge, too. When I was older I realized that it wasn't going to bring my parents back. One day, even if you do not believe me right now, you will think the same way or I would be very much mistaken. You are no murderer, just hurt." Harry saw David's tears and reached over a tissue.****

Harry reminded David to look very sad when he returned home that night. He also explained that they would meet up on Kings Cross on September the first.


	7. On The Train

**7) On the train **

September the first arrived and Harry was happy about it. As exited as he had been on his first day at school he waited near platform 9 ¾ for the Flemings to arrive. While he was standing there he watched loads of students with their Hogwarts trunks, barely recognized by the muggles. Harry saw families he knew by reputation or people that had worked for the order. Few of the 7th grader he knew from his own schooldays. He watched Andrew and Robin going through the barrier accompanied by an older boy, also blonde like Andrew whom Harry thought to be the brother Charles.  
Time was running short as the Flemings entered the station, David behind them with the small suitcase Harry had told him to bring.

"Just in time, there was a traffic jam near Trafalgar Square." explained David's uncle holding his side. "There's the boy."

"And I got your money, Sir." Harry reached over a big brown envelope, filled with Muggle money. Mr. Fleming took it eagerly, but held himself back to open it in front of Harry.

"Let's go then, David." He put his hand on the boys shoulder and whispered: "What ever happens, trust me and keep on walking." He turned to face the barrier between platform nine and ten. Than he pushed David closer, turned his head and smiled in the direction of David's relatives.

The next moment they stepped through the gates of platform 9 ¾ leaving a stunned family Fleming behind.

"That was cool, Sir!" David called, while looking at the steaming Hogwarts Express.

"In you go than! You only got some more minutes left."

"Won't you be taking the train?"

"No way, I am not going to spoil your first trip! Don't worry. I saw Andrew and Robin already so you are not going to be alone. We are going to see each other tonight."

David watched Harry leaving and got on the train just in time. He heard a whistle blow and the doors closed. Parents called their kids to write soon, waving happily. David pitied himself for one moment, but forgot about it when he heard a familiar voice out of a compartment next to him. He opened the door and there was Robin. It was his voice he had heard and he just seemed to have finished a joke. All of the others in the compartment were laughing.

"Hi, David. We already thought you rather go to a Muggle school!"

"No way!" said David smiling and threw his suitcase on the rack over their heads.

"Where is your trunk?" asked a girl that sat next to the window.

"At school already. Who are you?"

"Melinda Purr, and you?"

"David Green, nice to meet you."

"David," said Robin "you already know Andrew, the black haired over there is Scott Duncan and the girl with the book is Rose Lake."

Melinda had noticed that David tried to avoid questions about himself. She did not want to push it on their first day. All of the other Muggle born except David told the story how they got their letters.

"What, you got informed by Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" Scott asked Melinda and the other three boys exchanged looks. David was feeling really uncomfortable by now, but Robin saved him from telling his tale by starting to ask Andrew, Rose and Scott a million questions about the magical world.  
When David looked out the window he realized that they already had left London and were now driving through fields, passing some smaller towns.

"… he told me. And by the way, does anyone know how we are going to be sorted actually?" asked Scott.

"Sorted?"

"Yes, there are four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But my brother Charles, he is a Slytherin, hasn't told me anything! He was just laughing when I kept bugging him and my mom said that I would just have to wait. I sure hope it is no test."

So it went on. David enjoyed himself; this was going to be fun.

By the time they reached the station outside of Hogsmead all of them had changed into their robes. To his surprise David had found one of his in the suitcase that had before been full of his underwear. He had just opened it to not look suspicious. He had thought to just tell the others he had forgotten to pack it, but there it was. Neatly folded and somehow small enough to fit in the suitcase. Tired and hungry they stepped onto the platform to be greeted by a giant man: "Firs' years over here!" And some moments later Robin, David and all the others saw Hogwarts for the first time. Like Harry so many years ago they were seated into small boats and crossed the lake. They were greeted by Ginny who looked down a list and made them wait for going into the great hall. David turned to Andrew: "She is a teacher? Why didn't she tell us? Did you know?"

"My brother did say something about a Professor Weasley, but they have a large family."

"Quiet now, Andrew!" said Ginny who had returned unnoticed. "Divide into pairs and follow me quietly!"

They were trilled by the great hall and when they looked up at the staff table there was Professor Dumbledore sitting in the Headmasters chair.

Harry had been waiting for the start of the feast in his office. He stood in front of the mirror, not sure if he had done the right thing. Absentminded he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it. He was feeling uncomfortable.

"Keep your hands down boy! There is no way getting them down!" said the mirror and Harry sighted and made his way to the great Hall.

He was sitting next to Dumbledore when the students entered. Most of them didn't even see him right away, they were all busy sharing their latest news.

Ginny entered the room with the first years and lead them to the front.  
Harry watched the eager, scared, shy or bored faces of the first years. Then the hat started his song:

I am an old hat,  
Rather ugly  
But looks aren't everything  
My duty is the sorting

There is a new wind blowing here  
And a lot will change  
But even when an era ends  
Sorting stays the same

If you belong to Ravenclaw  
You got lots of brains  
Try your best and you will see  
Your future's best it be.

When I vote for Hufflepuff  
You are trying hard  
And though you need a second try  
You will get rewarded.

Gryffindors are brave  
Get themselves in trouble  
Have friends  
To get them out.

If you are a Slytherin  
Hear my warning here  
Do the right thing, never mind  
What some false friends might say.

So put me on your head, don't fear  
Red, blond, brown or black  
It is my choice in the end  
I'm never wrong, my dear!

The Hall erupted in cheers, but there was some whispering among the students about that second part of the song.

All went quiet when Ginny explained the procedure and read the first name.

"Arasta, Glenn!" stumbled forward, sat on the three legged chair and as soon as the hat had touched her brown hair it shouted: "Ravenclaw!"

David became the first Gryffindor, what Harry was pleased to hear.  
The sorting went on and Harry saw David crossing his fingers for Andrew and his face when his friend became a Slytherin. He also watched Melinda's sorting. She became a Gryffindor as did Robin White what made David forget being disappointed.

Like every year Dumbledore opened the feast with some nonsense words. There was no spell needed to get the food appearing on the long tables, but it was always funny to see the newcomers confusion change into awe.

When the rest of the feast finally vanished it was time for the Headmaster to speak.  
Dumbledore stood in front of the school, like he always did.

'Will I ever look that dignified?' Harry thought.

Dumbledore began: "As I said before, welcome in Hogwarts and welcome back. I have a few announcements for the starting of the term. As you should know using magic in the corridors between classes is strictly forbidden. The caretaker Mr. Filch asked me to announce that a list of forbidden items is pinned at his door so don't trip over it. And also I want to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Our Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid will make sure that everyone caught there still alive will get detention. And now, to some changes in the staff. Greet our new Herbology teacher Professor Ormand Nox. "

The students applauded politely as the dark haired man stood up and bowed slightly.

"And for the Charms it's Professor Gregor Wallace."

Again applause. Harry, who saw the new teachers for the first time himself was wondering why Wallace seemed so familiar?

"And then it has been a long time of being Headmaster of this school. I saw students come and go. Saw how they prepared for the future, struggling, winning and loosing. Now it is time for me to pass the school over to the next."

There was a rustle among the students, but it stopped as soon as the Headmaster opened his mouth again to speak.

"It is a great pleasure for me and it makes me very proud that especially this student of mine has returned."

Harry prepared himself mentally forgetting all about that Wallace.

"Please greet your new Headmaster. Professor Potter!"

The hall was dead silent for a moment and the next second it was a noise like beating Slytherin in the house cup. The teachers stood up to applause and some students even stood on the tables to get a better view.

**That's it for now, I am leaving for Australia in three days and that is everything I have right now. I want to thank all the reviewers and the people that will react to this chapte in advance. I promise to keep on working on thist story and to post as soon as I am back to Germany.**

Cya

VampireCat


End file.
